User blog:NearlyNon/Beginning an AAR
So the main reason I'm overhauling Cubeiasm is to be able to use it easier in my own Minecraft games, so I guess I'll be holding an After Action Report in my blog. An AAR is a textual LP, typically written in character in past tense. I am playing with the Refugee to Regent challenge on the FTB Infinity pack with some added mods (Opencomputers, TIS-3D). Due to not taking pictures until now (d'oh!) I'll do a short recap. The next entries will be shorter, have pictures, and be more interesting. Current stage of RTR: wood. Current stage of the Lady of the Pasture's path: 1. The tale of the Refugee Cowpoke Eliza I lived in a village once. It was taken away before I can even recall by Net's monsters. But as I tried to escape, I saw something amazing. A shining figure in a white, flowing gown with a golden crown was wielding a large crook and protecting the refugees such as myself. As I escaped, I took two books from the village library before the doors were broken down: a book with a stylized version of the protector figure I saw, and a guide on leadership. I left as fast as I could; running across maple forest for days. I found a large rolling hillscape and decided to settle down. It was along a river with fresh water; the maple forest was just on the other side; I had plenty of room to build and some interesting terrain to play with. I "built", if you can even call it that, a clay hovel and began to read. I read of the Lady of the Pasture and how she protects the innocent herding villages. I read of great leadership. I combined the two. Over time I managed to make a "granary", another strong word to use for but a clay room with a few barrels in it full of wheat. The wheat field next to it was pretty dry as if I had them directly on the river they'd have probably washed away. I stockpiled what I could though, and planted berries. Along the river, which I still wanted to use, I had a small little fenced off area with sugarcane. I even had a small grove of rubber trees and another of maple. Things were almost comfortable. Until the creatures that destroyed my village came after me. I learned to hold them off using javelins, a weapon close to the Lady's heart. I managed to shoot a few down with a bow, to please Terrae, even. I built a "watchtower", another harsh word for a bunch of clay held up by sticks. I made some lit up (poorly) sand paths to things as well. I nearly died a few times, but the gods would always bring me back from that precipice between worlds as I laid. I killed a few cows and got a leather helmet. I created an earthen calf on my roof, and a shrine to Terrae next to a small lake. I began to pray, though I was not a herder yet and the Lady did not hear my prayers. I did the only thing I could think of and brought back as many cows as possible, but could only find a few. I bred my herd to a size she would accept, but they weren't kept how she would prefer, just fenced in the grove. But then I recovered enough to make wooden tools, after stockpiling enough. Refugees began to flock to my little lit settlement, with the Lady's symbol drawing them in. I made a log plaza with a small well with the new ability I had to work with wood. I tried digging down as far as I could, but alas, no water; I'd have to make irrigation to it from the river later. I began work on a manor that befits my status as mayor, as the refugees wanted safety, a respectable leader, and food -- I had barely any of the first, was definitely not the middle with that squalor, and had only a small amount of the last. Safety I could easily do with a manor, as I could hide everyone within it and have a guard tower to shoot from inside now. That would provide a respectable leader as well, and room to talk policy and religion. And I had stocked up enough food to last for a while. Category:Blog posts